wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Doomwalker
|status=Killable |affiliation=Burning Legion |location=Black Temple, Shadowmoon Valley }} Doomwalker is a powerful Fel Reaver sent by Kil'jaeden to assault the gates of the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/black-temple.xml :The cunning mo'arg engineers of the Burning Legion pushed their gan'arg workers for weeks in the construction of the first fel reaver, a massive construct that could easily raze fortified towers or tear the wings off an airborne gryphon. Though pleased by the success of their construct, the engineers quickly realized that they could improve upon the design. While the forge camps began to mass-produce these fel reavers to smash the mortal forces of Outland, all the manpower of the mighty Legion Hold in Shadowmoon Valley was dedicated to the creation of a superior machine. :Now unleashed, Doomwalker rages throughout Shadowmoon Valley, annihilating everything in its path. Infused with the captured souls of martyred draenei, the Doomwalker is empowered with unparalleled fury and might. With the fortified strength of its gargantuan body and the unbridled power of countless tortured souls, this newest fel reaver is among the most powerful weapons of the Burning Legion.''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/doomwalker.xml It is an 71* Elite (Boss), and has exactly the same abilities as the normal Fel Reaver except from the overrun ability that is described below. It is much stronger and hurts a lot more. He can crit tanks for 15k. It is interesting to note that this boss used to patrol the zone on the Burning Crusade Beta, but this function was later removed due to complaints. * It is actually not possible to see the level, as he is a Boss. Quotes *Combat ** ** *Used Spells ** ** ** *Killed Target ** ** *Died ** *Leaving Combat ** Abilities Currently known abilities: ;Melee (Normal Attack) :Hits tank for 6k-8k dmg. ;Earthquake :2k physical damage every 2 seconds (total 8k physical damage). He will be stunning everyone for the duration of this spell. This stun can be avoided with any kind of shield. The damage will hit players flying overhead, as well, but again, avoiding the stun. http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=37764 ;Chain Lightning :This appears completely random. It damages the first target for estimated 2k damage. It will jump like normal chain lightning to anyone within 5-10 yards doubling the damage for every hit! (spread out) ;Overrun :Randomly charges people, they get knocked back. This appears to wipe the aggro. Best countered with tanks being ready to pick him up. He will do this spell several times in a row until he is picked up. Buff described as "Increases run speed by 100%" Lasts 5 seconds ;Sunder Armor :Reduces target's armor by 10% for 60 seconds. Stacks multiple times. Countered by having multiple tanks taunt until duration fades. ;Enrage :When Doomwalker's health drops to 20% or lower, all physical damage it deals is doubled. If you are killed by Doomwalker you gain the debuff "Mark of Death". This debuff (similar to the Dragons of Nightmare bosses), means that you can only attempt this boss once every 15 minutes. Notes of Interest * There appears to be issues with Misdirection on Doomwalker. Occasionally, he will switch from the Hunter pulling to the MT accordingly, but while running past still attack (and kill) the pulling Hunter. An alternative solution you may use is having a Paladin body or ranged pull (bombs, Avenger's Shield, Holy Shock, etc.), run to the MT while the Hunter operates Misdirection, and then use Divine Shield before he is hit. This allows the Hunter to stay behind the tank (and thus not get hit due to glitches), the MT to snag hate, and no one die on the pull. * This fight seems to be centered around allowing guilds to see how all three tanks (Paladin, Druid, Warrior) can work together on a single boss fight: ** There is a workaround to Doomwalker's enrage. A feral tank can easily soak up the damage from Doomwalker while enraged and not die provided their armor value is incredibly high, due to it being a physical attack. The feral tank will end up taking more damage than a Warrior will pre-enrage, but nothing compared to the double damage a Warrior will take once outside of shield wall (an unlucky crushing blow will obliterate a Warrior in one shot). ** While many guilds will suggest you use Warriors to Taunt and pull Doomwalker back into the center, some have switched to using Paladins simply because of the range allowed with Righteous Defense. A simple macro (demonstrated below) can allow the Paladin to simply "yank" the mob back into the center without needing any further assistance from Warriors on the edge by spamming the macro before it targets a non-tank. * Doomwalker will leash if pulled too far from his normal path. * His AoE effects (Earthquake, Aura of Death) WILL affect players who are flying. It is strongly advised to stay away from him even while in flight, as a death in mid-air can make corpse retrieval difficult or impossible, however in a recent patch corpses now fall to the ground. He will periodically cast Earthquake as he patrols, which can catch players off-guard. *Rogues are able to use Cloak of Shadows to avoid the stun on Earthquake, but it will still damage them. *Holy Priests with Spirit of Redemption are able utilize a loophole in the Mark of Death debuff. If a Priest resurrects in battle they will still be killed by Mark of Death, but are still allowed 15 seconds of Spirit of Redemption healing. This can be useful near the end of the battle where the main tank needs large, uninterrupted heals during Doomwalker's enrage. This exploit can be repeated throughout the course of the entire battle. *Sunder Armor can be removed from the tank with Blessing of Protection. The best time to do so is either when Doomwalker is targeting another tank or when Doomwalker casts Earthquake. The tank should remove Blessing of Protection as soon as possible, in order to continue generating threat. Quotes '''Aggro:' *Do not proceed. You will be eliminated. Earthquake: *Tectonic disruption commencing. *Magnitude set. Release. Overrun: *Trajectory locked. *Engage maximum speed. Killing a player: *Threat level zero. *Directive accomplished. *Target exterminated. Death: *System failure in five, f-o-u-r... Loot Doomwalker vs. level 80 It is possible to solo Doomwalker at 80 with end game raid gear, but is highly dangerous. As with most such adventures, it requires a balance of damage and self healing ability. As well, there are occasional people leveling in the zone, which on PvP servers may lead to ganking. A usual minimum approach is to have separate well geared Tank and Heals, with as many DPS (optional) as want to come along. Making use of his large aggro radius and position can help offset the chance of a chain lightning jump. When casting earthquake, all players will be stunned, but only around 8k damage is dealt. Most topped off players will survive and this can be healed through. Recommended you save your cooldowns for when it enrages at 20% health remaining, since all damage at that time will be doubled, and this will be the most likely cause of a wipe. Doomwalker will drop 2 lv. 70 BoE and around 500 gold. He can be downed within 10-25 minutes depending on performance and attendance. Videos Patches and hotfixes References External links Category:Bosses Category:Fel reavers Category:Shadowmoon Valley mobs Category:Unique voices Category:World raid encounters